<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow steps by lehnsherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721348">Slow steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry'>lehnsherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadow and Bone (TV), Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dresses, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, inej is pretty and kaz is an idiot in love, they prepare for a job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Brekker”, Inej said, “teach me to dance like the Kerch do."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kaz and Inej Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The trailer dropped today and I'm so excited!! I just had to write a bit of fluff for these two before everything happens.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And you’re absolutely sure about this?” Inej asked as she looked at herself in the tall mirror in the corner of her room.</p><p>“I’m always sure”, Kaz said. He didn’t miss the way Inej’s eyes rolled skyward, but he let it be. “Are you?”</p><p>“I still think I'd make a better waiter than a lady in a gown.” Inej twirled, watching the soft movement of her curled hair and the hem of her dress with apprehension.</p><p>“Which is why you’ll be both”, Kaz said evenly.</p><p>Inej huffed and adjusted her skirts. She was trying everything on for the first time today, and the waiter’s trousers and apron under the dress had to feel hot and uncomfortable. There was also a little pouch with the matching shirt, tie and vest pinned to the underside of her skirt, so that she could slip into the ladies’ room and change when she needed to. It was her job to blend in with first the crowd and then the waiting staff and find a chance to slip into the host’s chambers to steal a few very important documents. It wasn’t really Kaz’s fault the job required them to dress accordingly.</p><p>Inej fussed with her neckline and her hair, and Kaz resisted the urge to reach out and settle her curls over her shoulder. The bodice was simpler that the flared hem with it’s lace decorations, and the thin shoulder straps left much of her skin uncovered, revealing her shoulders and collarbones. The fabric was a soft, light yellow, and together with the simple pearl necklace adorning her neck, it made a beautiful contrast with her rich brown skin and the gloss of her black hair.</p><p>Kaz felt like he should’ve averted his gaze, maybe covered his face with a hand to keep from looking. Usually he never saw Inej like this, as the girl preferred dark clothing that covered more skin and often wore trousers and coats like the rest of the Dregs. Kaz liked her like that more than he could say, but there was a disconcerting novelty to this side of Inej, all prettied up and glittering. There was always a small part of Kaz that longed to cast aside all his fears and revulsion and just <em>touch</em> her, and right now it was all he could think about.</p><p>“I look like a cake”, Inej decided and turned away from the mirror.</p><p>“A beautiful one”, Kaz said without thinking, and then seriously considered kicking himself and throwing himself out of the window. Inej chuckled, the sound like bells, light and sweet, and saved the situation from turning hopelessly awkward. She tossed a challenging smile his way and stepped up to him, her dancing shoes silent on the hardwood floor like she always was, though on everyone else they would’ve made a distinct clicking sound.</p><p>“Come on, Brekker”, she said, “teach me to dance like the Kerch do. Though I can’t promise you’ll walk away with any toes I haven’t stepped on.”</p><p>It was still a few days till the ball, and Kaz had no doubt Inej would become much better at waltzing in that time than he had any hope of ever being. She had always been steadier on her feet than him.</p><p>He drew in a deep breath and took her bare hand in his gloved one, setting his other hand carefully on her slender waist.</p><p>Even through the leather of his glove and the thick fabrics of her bodice and corset, he could feel how warm she was. There was the age-old wave of fear and disgust the proximity of skin always caused him, but this was <em>Inej:</em> warm and alive in his hands, smelling like some sweet perfume borrowed from Nina or Anika, smiling like she knew exactly how difficult it was for Kaz to be this close to her and still so far away.</p><p>This was Inej, and the shivers running up Kaz’s spine had very little to do with fear and, lately, more and more with excitement and anticipation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>